


pierwszy raz, kiedy twoja twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: CIA, Caring Michael, Eating, Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Partnership, a ja kocham jedzenie, bo w filmie brakowało mi jedzenia, kind of drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Michael nigdy nie widział, by Briar jadł w biurze i postanawia to zmienić.





	pierwszy raz, kiedy twoja twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu

**Author's Note:**

> W końcu znalazłam czas na przetłumaczenie tego ficzka mojeg autorstwa, który możecie przeczytać tutaj:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12915744  
> Miłego czytania ;)

  
Michael zawsze o nim pamiętał. Czy chodziło o odpowiednią ilość snu w weekendy, kiedy zostawali w biurze nieco dłużej od innych, czy pranie, kiedy byli na misji naprawdę długo, czy bezpieczeństwo, kiedy wychodzili na drinka i Sean automatycznie sięgał po kluczyki. Było to też widoczne, kiedy po prostu pracowali, z nosami w papierach, kalkulując, opracowując nowe sprawy.   
  
Ponieważ Sean miał w zwyczaju nie jadać w pracy - nastawiał się na ciągłe działanie i gdy jego współpracownicy korzystali z okazji, aby zjeść coś w trakcie przerwy, on pozostawał na swoim miejscu i machał ręką na ich pytania. Dlatego był tak wydajny i otrzymywał najwyższą pensję, niemniej jednak musiał zaakceptować wszystkie wiążące się z tym minusy; oznaczało to, że niemal każdego popołudnia był zbyt zmęczony, by gdziekolwiek wyjść. Cholera, był zbyt zmęczony, by nie usnąć przed dwudziestą drugą, co nawet według niego było naprawdę lamerskie.   
  
Po pary tygodniach Michael zauważył jego system pracy - prawdopodobnie widział go od samego początku, ale jako bystrzak musiał potwierdzić swoje spostrzeżenia - i pewnego dnia prychnął na widok Briara, który został sam, podczas gdy cała reszta skierowała się na parter, gdzie mieścił się bufet; złapał za dwa pudełka śniadaniowe, które leżały na jego biurku i podszedł do starszego agenta.   
  
\- Jesz czasami? - zapytał, uśmiechając się nieco bardziej sarkastycznie niż zamierzał. Sean uniósł głowę i wbił w niego swoje ciemne spojrzenie.   
  
\- Co? - odbił pytanie z zaskoczeniem w głosie i zadumą w oczach. Wyglądał nieporządnie, o ile w ogóle było to u niego możliwe. Michael zaczął zastanawiać się, jakim cudem nikt z CIA nie zauważył, że coś złego działo się z ich agentem. Byli tak ślepi czy głupi? Miał wrażenie, że oba.   
  
\- Powinieneś wrzucić coś na ząb - odparł, tym razem uśmiechając się zbyt ciepło (co było nie tak z jego ustami?). Sean potrząsnął stanowczo głową, nie dając Michaelowi zbyt wiele możliwości do sprzeciwiania się.   
  
Ale obaj wiedzieli, że Michael był uparty jak osioł.   
  
\- To nie było pytanie - odpowiedział. - Mówię serio. Zjedz to. - I z tym położył jedno pudełko na biurku Briara, po czym usiadł na jego drewnianej krawędzi, która była tego dnia wyjątkowo pusta. Sean uniósł jedną brew, ale sięgnął po pudełko, otwierając je jedną ręką; w środku było trochę sałatki owocowej i ułożony na boku widelec. Na ten widok Sean westchnął, ale Michael nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy było to pełne ulgi westchnienie, czy raczej zirytowane prychnięcie.   
  
Briar potrzebował jakichś dwudziestu sekund na obserwację posiłku. W tym czasie Michael zdążył otworzyć swój i wziąć się za jedzenie.   
  
\- Spróbuj. Nie jest zatruta - powiedział wreszcie, kiedy Briar nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr; zyskał tym jego chłodne spojrzenie.   
  
\- Mam taką nadzieję. Za bardzo cieszy się myśl, że mam to zjeść, żebym myślał pozytywnie.   
  
Tym razem to Michael prychnął. - Hej, po prostu o ciebie dbam, dobra? Gdybym chciał cię zabić, zrobiłbym to już dużo wcześniej - przewrócił oczami, dziubiąc widelcem sałatkę. - I w dużo bardziej kreatywny sposób.   
  
Kiedy Michael napotkał wzrok Seana, wybuchnął śmiechem i niemal zakrztusił się arbuzem. - Serio, wyluzuj - udało mu się powiedzieć, na pół kaszląc. Briar był atrakcyjny, oczywiście, nawet czarujący, gdy się uśmiechał, ale niekiedy jego spojrzenie było równie niebezpieczne co jego cel.   
  
Spędzili prawie kwadrans na jedzeniu w ciszy, nie żeby Michael miał coś przeciwko temu. Przyzwyczaił się do już do milczenia ciemnoskórego - tak właściwie to nawet je polubił. Lubił być tym, który gada przez większość czasu i rzuca wokoło sucharami. To czyniło z niego naprawdę dobrego złodzieja, jeśli nie jednego z najlepszych w Paryżu i z pewnością najlepszego w CIA. Bardzo szybko podzielili role swojego partnerstwa - nie potrzebowali żadnej rozmowy na ten temat, bo jasne było, że Michael został stworzony do gadania, a Briar - do działania. I jakoś tak doszli do tego momentu, kiedy stanowili najlepszą parę agentów we francuskim oddziale.   
  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? - zapytał Mason, gdy ich pudełka opustoszały. Sean potrząsnął głową.   
  
\- Nie trzeba.   
  
Michael skinął, choć drugi mężczyzna nie mógł tego widzieć, bo wrócił już do pracy. Mason miał pewne zdanie na końcu języka, pewne zaproszenie, propozycję, ale nie umiał zmusić się do powiedzenia go na głos. I wtedy Briar spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc młodszy agent nie miał wyboru i odwrócił się, kierując w stronę swojego stanowiska.   
  
\- Dziękuję, Mason.   
  
Te dwa słowa zatrzymały go w połowie biura i sprawiły, że obrócił się, by wbić w Seana zaskoczone spojrzenie.   
  
\- Za lunch. Doceniam to - dodał Briar, po czym jego usta uformowały się w szczery i miły uśmiech, który rozgrzał serce Michaela. Ponownie kiwnął głową, pozwalając swojej twarzy na okazanie emocji w formie pięknego uśmiechu, a jego oczy zalśniły.   
  
Może pewnego dnia będą w stanie coś razem zbudować - może pewnego dnia Michael będzie w stanie oglądać uśmiech Seana każdego dnia i za każdym razem być jego powodem.   
  



End file.
